Téléphone Arabe
by 42Lia
Summary: France et Algérie ont ... quoi? Bonne question. Ils sembleraient que la nouvelle se soit bien répandue à travers le Moyen-Orient. Mais peut-on se fier au rumeurs? Liban n'a pas finie d'animer la conférence mondiale!


**Téléphone Arabe**

Liban gloussa légèrement tout en se penchant vers sa voisine Syrie.

« France et Algérie se sont embrassés la nuit dernière ! »

Un sourire narquois et diabolique flotta sur les fines lèvres de Syrie qui immédiatement se pencha vers Jordanie.

« France a conquis Algérie la nuit dernière ! »

Jordanie se retenait d'éclaté de rire et rapidement nota quelques mots sur une feuille arraché à son bloc-notes. Ensuite, il la plia soigneusement en un avion de papier qu'il envoya voler en direction d'Iraq. Lorsque le destinataire du message l'eu lut. Il s'empressa de murmurer à l'oreille de son voisin Iran.

« Pendant la fête chez Liban ! Algérie l'a laissé dominer ! »

« Algérie ? _Algérie_ ? Avec France ? »

Les deux nations partagèrent un regard complice et chacune se pencha vers leur autre voisin afin de transmettre la nouvelle.

Le mot se murmura de bouche à oreille ou à travers des notes ou avion de papier. Le reste du monde ne paya aucune attention aux murmures excités des pays arabes. Sauf Amérique qui semblait très curieux de savoir ce qui excitait tant ces 'terroristes talibans' comme il les appelle.

« La nuit dernière ! »

« À la fête ! Chez Liban ! »

« France et Algérie ! »

« Non ! Sérieux ? Ces deux-là ? »

« Hi hi ! C'est pas trop tôt~ ! »

« Franchement, ils auraient dû le faire depuis des lustres ! »

« Mais Algérie n'aurait jamais cédé si facilement ! »

« France de toute façon se comporte comme un snobinard avec elle ! »

« Mais ils l'ont fait~ »

« Fait quoi ? »

« T'es pas au courant ? »

« Dis ! Dis ! »  
« France et Algérie se sont tellement bourré chez Liban, Algérie a sauté sur France en le suppliant de l'envahir ! Et France a pleuré en s'excusant devant elle avant de se la faire ! »

« Nooooon ! T'es sérieux ? »

« Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! »

« C'est France qui a sauté sur Algérie et qui a envahi ses régions vitales ! »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est Algérie qui l'a séduit pendant que France était bourré ! »

« Chut ! Chut ! Israël nous écoute ! »

« C'est normal ! Palestine vient de raconter à tout le monde ! »

« Ah ! Faut que j'le dise à Turquie ! Il va adorer ! »

« Oh oh. L'Américain nous regarde ! »

« On s'en tape ! Dis donc, c'est bien France qui a couché avec Algérie ? »

« Bah oui ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de la nuit et ont continué pendant 24h non-stop ! »

« 24h ? Putain ! France se l'est bien foutue ! »

« Ah ! Les mecs ! C'est pas France ! C'est Algérie qui dominait ! »

« Ben voyons ! Elle devait être bien bourrée et France en a profité ! »

« Moi, j'ai entendue dire que c'était France qui était bourré ! »

« France est toujours bourré ! Ça veut rien dire ! »

« Ben si ! Ça veut dire qu'Algérie est une pute ! »

« La ferme Arabie ! Tu répètes ça encore une seule fois connard et je t'explose ta face ! »

« Calme-toi Maroc ! Et qu'est-ce que t'a fait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« T'as tout raconté à Espagne et Portugal mais pas à Algérie ? »

«Ben j'allais pas lui dire, évidemment ! Elle m'aurait tué ! »

« Mais Espagne et Portugal ? »

« Oh, pourquoi pas ? Espagne m'emmerdait pour savoir alors je lui ai dit. C'est pas comme si Turquie n'avait pas raconté à Grèce qui l'a ensuite raconté aux Italies ! »

« Ouais, et puis, Pakistan l'as dit à Inde qui va le raconter à Chine et tu devines la suite. »

« On s'en fout du moment qu'Algérie ne sait pas … »

« QUOI ? »

« Oups. Trop tard. » Qatar murmure avec un faible sourire.

Algérie s'était soulevée de sa chaise violement et envoya un regard sombre et accusateur à l'intégrité des nations présentes à cette conférence internationale. France releva la tête et détourna son attention de sa discussion avec Allemagne pour lancer un regard curieux et inquiet à son ex-colonie. Le visage d'Algérie était plus rouge qu'une des tomates d'Espagne et son expression plus grincheuse et enragée que celle d'Angleterre quand il est en colère. Liban affichait un sourire satisfait. Le show pouvait commencer ~ !

« QUI ? QUI EST L'IMBÉCILE QUI A COMMENCÉ CETTE RUMEUR ? »

Des regards perplexe se croisèrent mais personne ne pouvais dire exactement qui avait commencé.

« Algérie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives enfin ? » France demanda. Il commençait à soupçonner une de ces rumeurs typiques des arabes. Ils ont tendances à tout enjoliver ! Algérie le foudroya du regard.

« C'est ta faute ! Crétin ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ça 'ma faute' ? Qu'est-ce que moi j'ai fait ? »

« Tu … ! Tu … ! Ta gueule ! »

La moitié du monde ne put comprendre ce que les deux nations se crièrent l'une à l'autre en Français. Mais l'animosité entre eux était suffisante pour deviner.

« D'abord tu te mets à gueuler sur tout le monde sans raison et maintenant tu dis que c'est ma faute ? Faut te faire soigner, ma vieille ! »

« Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! C'est parce que tu m'as embrassé et maintenant le monde entier pense qu'on a couché ensemble ! Je te déteste ! »

« Qu-quoi ? » France ne put que la fixer d'un regard abasourdit. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait embrassé Algérie la nuit dernière. En partie parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler, ses affaire privé ne regarde personne. Et d'autre part, parce que si quelqu'un venait à le savoir, Algérie le tuerait dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais, ils ne s'étaient qu'embrassé ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame, bordel ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de 'coucher ensemble' ? Non pas qu'il soit contre mais … France sait bien qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Pas trop tenté par une seconde guerre d'indépendance, merci bien !

« C'est forcément ta faute ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! J'ai rien dit à personne ! Et même si je leur avait dit, je n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareil ! »

« Tu admet que tu l'as dit ! »

« Mais c'est pas moi ! Tu m'aurais massacré ! »

« Je vais te massacrer tout de suite, jolie cœur ! »

« Mais tu vas te calmer ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu piges ? »

« Alors qui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? »

Les deux amants jetèrent des regards inquisiteurs à toutes les nations présentes tout en se foudroyant du regard. Très satisfaite d'elle-même, Liban observait les deux amants avec un sourire mesquin. Eventuellement, Hong Kong murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Angleterre qui gloussa silencieusement mais s'attira les foudres d'Algérie.

« Quoi ? » Algérie demanda (ordonna).

Angleterre afficha un sourire sarcastique et moqueur avant de hausser les épaules.

« Rien. Je me demandais juste quelle version était la vraie. »


End file.
